Odd
by cuito
Summary: Kakashi had sported the idea that Sasuke was probably homosexual, seeing as how he never glanced at Sakura, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. [SasuSaku]


**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be making new stories when I still have to finish other ones, but I couldn't help it. I had to write this before the idea left me. It's something similar to my other story _Such a Sadist_. I must warm you though the characters are a bit off. Lol.

There's a little bit of SakuKaka within the story, but the main pairing is SasuSaku.

Enjoy this weird perverted little story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Had Kakashi heard anything that involved both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in the same sentence he would have immediately concluded that the poor girl was off somewhere crying hysterically probably heartbroken once again by the boy's coldness. Had he heard anything else involving them he would have thought it odd. He had known for a fact that she was madly in love with him, along with the rest of the village, but he wasn't so sure about Sasuke. Even after being brought back from Orochimaru's clutch the Uchiha was still as emotionless as ever.

For some time Kakashi had sported the idea that Sasuke was probably homosexual, seeing as how Sasuke never even glanced at Sakura, or any other girl for that matter. She was after all the only person who had nursed him back to health after the ordeal. She hadn't really jumped on Sasuke when he was brought to the hospital all beaten, broken and bleeding, but she had kissed him tenderly on his cheek, which he cursed and jerked away from. He had calmed down soon after when he noticed he wasn't the only one receiving a kiss.

Kakashi still remembers that day very clearly. It was hard not to and some nights it haunts him terribly. It was the day he realized Sakura had grown into a woman and as awkward as it was for him to notice the unmistakable change of her body from a child into an adult he couldn't help but feel a bit old somehow. She was in all her glory, beautiful and breath taking and a bit teary-eyed but happy nonetheless, but what stood out against the whole scene was the tight little nurse outfit she wore that day.

Naruto was dense enough to ask her why she was wearing a nurse outfit when clearly she was a doctor while Sasuke had grunted and insulted her choice of clothing calling her a slut. She hadn't burst into tears, which surprised Kakashi the most, but merely punched Sasuke on his fractured leg causing the boy to grunt in pain. She didn't answer Naruto, hoping to steer off topic about her clothes and had winked at Kakashi as a distraction giving Naruto something else to question about and at that moment it was Kakashi's somewhat perverted gaze.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his neck as he waited for his former students in the deeper part of the woods. He hadn't seen his former students since they were sixteen, which had had been a week after Sasuke was brought back to Konoha, and it had been almost three years making them nineteen or going on nineteen. He hoped Sakura had gotten over her unrequited love for Sasuke and had moved on over to someone that cared for her like Naruto or Gai's disturbed student, Lee.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Out of all the places to meet after so many years it had to be the old camping ground for team seven. He had arrived to his apartment, exhausted and grumpy from his long, very long tiring mission only to find a note with a sloppy scribbled message of:

_Meet us at our old camping ground today for a weekend together. Bring extra clothes._

_Love (your favorite student),_

_Sakura_

He heard a rustling of leaves beside the camp he had set up earlier and immediately tensed up reaching for his weapon pouch. Naruto stepped out, leaves and twigs sticking out of his golden mess of hair. Kakashi stared a bit shocked by the different change in his former student. He looked like a splitting image of his deceased sensei, the Yondaime. He was glad he wasn't wearing orange.

Naruto waved, "Hey Kaka-sense!"

He waved back and settled down by the fire, hands propping up to catch the heat from the flames. Naruto followed soon after sitting beside him. He looked at Naruto and noticed his frown and silently concluded it didn't suit the blond.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked quietly causing the young man to jump in his seat.

He sighed as he scratched his blond hair, "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

Kakashi decided to humor him, raising a fine silver brow up, "Thinking?"

Naruto scowled, "Yes, thinking," He snorted before continuing slowly, "I just find it weird that you still look the same even after all these years. Everyone else has changed…"

"How so?" he questioned lightly. The blond man turned around to fully look at Kakashi. His brows furrowed and his mouth curved into a heavy frown.

"Well, for starters…Sakura-chan is a total hussy and Sasuke…well…Sasuke is just…I dunno."

He hadn't expected an insult about Sakura coming from Naruto's mouth. The boy's world revolved around the pink haired princess from team seven.

"He is just what?" he probed deeper.

"You'll understand when you see him," Naruto replied quickly.

"About Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he noticed the blond staring into the fire absentmindedly.

He cocked his head to the side, "She has changed the most out of all of us…I think. A bit too flirty though. It's like she's still the same person, but not really. I guess the same goes for Sasuke."

"Sakura has always been a flirt, Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, shaking him as he spoke, "No! Listen here, Kakashi. Don't let her innocent face fool you. She is anything, but innocent!"

Kakashi stared as Naruto's face flushed red with anger, his hands still clamped tightly on his broad shoulders. The blond slumped in his seat, twirling around to stare at the flames.

_That was odd…_

Naruto sighed and Kakashi merely rubbed his sore neck again, "Do you know what's taking them?"

Naruto just shrugged, "Beats me, but it might take a while."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura-chan was pissed this morning. Something about Sasuke being a dick to her," he grumbled.

"Oh."

It was two hours later when both Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the camp, arguing and yelling at each other almost to the point where it looked like both wanted to rip each other's throats out. Kakashi stood up, unfazed by the volume they were arguing, and nonchalantly waved to them. Sakura stopped in mid sentence, squealed and immediately flung herself to Kakashi who caught her by the waist.

"Oh, sensei I missed you so much!"

She planted a small kiss on the exposed part of his face right above his mask. Eyes widened in surprise as his cheeks flamed a little at the contact of her soft lips. Kakashi waved a hand at Sasuke who snorted, glared and then plopped down on the ground. Kakashi took notice of his appearance, very short hair, a pair of glasses, which he kept pushing up to the bridge of his nose and a detailed tattoo extending from the top of his right shoulder to his elbow.

Kakashi then noticed Sakura was pressed too closely to his body for his own comfort, her arms still latched around his neck. He patted her head lightly, ruffling her pink locks into a mess. She giggled, tightening her hold around his neck as she batted her eyelashes prettily up at him. Kakashi heard Naruto mumble, _"I told you so,"_ from where he sat on the ground.

"Slut."

Sakura's smile froze as she whirled around to stomp towards Sasuke. He sat coolly on the ground, arms crossed against his chest as he stared hard at the fuming young woman.

"You have something to say to me, Sasuke?" she spat.

The deafening silence answered her, "If so say it to my face you coward!"

He smirked, "I said slut."

She launched herself at Sasuke, grabbing a handful a dark hair and pulling it as Sasuke held her bare arms tightly almost bruising her delicate skin. Kakashi watched in horror as Sakura managed to punch Sasuke squarely on the jaw as he left a trail of his nails down her arms. Naruto quietly watched with a bored expression splattered on his face as he heaved a deep sigh. Kakashi was about to stand up to pull the fighting teens apart, but Naruto held him back.

"Naruto, what—"

Somehow Kakashi felt as if hell had frozen over. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be the one fighting Sasuke, not Sakura? It just didn't make sense.

"It's fine. They do this all the time," the blond shook his head at his friends' behavior. He felt a bit embarrassed being in their presence. At least now he knew how Sakura felt when they were younger.

The fighting didn't stop within minutes; it only escalated into something more violent. Kakashi, worried as he was, felt as though he might have a panic attack. He was afraid Sasuke would loose total control and end up hurting sweet little Sakura. Kakashi hadn't noticed he was standing up, watching the heated teens curse and swing fists at each other until Naruto put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Chill, sensei. They're just upset and frustrated. They won't hurt each other."

Said sensei wanted to shake and strangle the blond boy. Why the hell was Naruto so calm? Wasn't he supposed to be saving their innocent flower?

"But—"

Naruto held a hand up, silencing him and for a moment Kakashi couldn't stop thinking that his authority and pride were hurt by the nineteen year old.

"Foreplay."

Kakashi spluttered, "Wh-what!"

Naruto nodded and sat back down, watching as Sasuke swept Sakura's feet causing her to land on the hard ground with a painful yelp. Sasuke pounced on her, snatching her wrists roughly to slam them beside her head and rammed his knee painfully on her thigh. Sakura screeched, trashing in his hold violently.

"You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked, but didn't have time to savor his dominance as Sakura swiftly brought her leg up and kneed him on his abdomen. At a moment of weakness Sakura managed to switch their positions, her foot on his head as she twisted his arm painfully up behind his back.

"Say it, bitch!" she pulled his arm harder when he tried to squirm out of her deadly hold. If he moved the wrong way she could easily pop that arm out of its socket.

"No, you whore!" he barked back at her. She twisted his arm another way and Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He chocked as her hold tightened and he laughed darkly, sharingan blazing madly as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He knew how to push her buttons.

"…Slut."

The hard ground muffled his pain filled scream, glasses digging into his forehead as he buried his face deeper into the grass. He heard a snap and for a moment he thought she had finally popped his arm out.

"Ok guys. Knock it out," Naruto waved a hand slowly at them as Kakashi watched with horror and something akin to awe. Sakura kicking Sasuke's ass, he'd pay to see that any day.

Naruto rubbed that back of his head softly, "Why don't you guys get lost for a while and come back when you both have cooled down?"

Naruto acting mature; Sakura and Sasuke beating the shit out of each other. Hell had certainly frozen over, Kakashi thought.

Sakura perked up, smiling brightly as she fingered Sasuke's broken spectacles. She played with them until her attention was brought back by one of Sasuke's many grunts of pain as he rubbed his aching arm. Briefly touching his arm softly, she shoved his broken frames to him and he snatched them away rudely, safely putting them in his pocket.

"You're buying me a new pair," he glared at Sakura who was beaming at him with a beautiful, innocent smile.

She pouted cutely, "Whatever you say, Mr. Uchiha."

_That was odd…_

Kakashi watched as Sasuke walked out of the camping ground cradling his arm followed by a skipping and perky Sakura. He opened his mouth to speak, but held back when Naruto shook his head at him.

It was about an hour later when Naruto and Kakashi stopped their quiet conversation to stare at Sasuke who was finishing zipping up his pants as he walked into the camp. Sakura followed not too far behind, smoothing her clothes and fixing her messy hair. The dark haired young man sat across from Naruto, leaning against a tree as Sakura wormed her way onto his lap playfully.

"So…"

Sakura looked up, smiling tiredly at Kakashi. She shrugged and leaned back against Sasuke's chest, snuggling as his arms wrapped around her waist. Speechless and a bit embarrassed, Kakashi had no idea what to say to his former students. He'd been gone only three years and it seemed like his students were complete strangers.

He didn't have to say anything because Naruto beat him to it, "You guys satisfied that you screwed like bunnies?"

Sasuke flicked the blond who merely chuckled in response and Sakura blushed a pretty red hue and Kakashi…well, Kakashi whipped out the latest edition of Come Come Paradise and pretended he didn't know anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Can you say sexual frustration? lol!

I might post the lemon version on my journal. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
